The Island of Death
by LuVa Of Da SeA
Summary: Two years later Jacks crew is getting restless for adventure and start to turn on him.He decides to use a dangerous map his father had given him.A women named Keila,who hates pirates,mistakenly gets involed causing choas in the most unlikely places.r/r


*This is my first fanfiction story. I just luved the movie Pirates of the Caribbean and thought it would be good for my first story. I am very bad at spelling so I hope you wont hold it against me, I will try hard to correct all that I can.I do not own anything from the movie!!!This story will be not just be a romance story but mainly action/adventure also. I just LUV Jack Sparrow!!Well I hope you like my story, please r/r*  
  
It had been two years since Jack Sparrow had regained his ship and a boring two years at that. Since the battle to destroy Barbossa and his men there had been no real hurry to do anything adventurous. Jack had finally gotten what he wanted all along, the Black Pearl and now that he had it, he was content. Well, that was more than you could say for his crew. They had been dying to get out there and do what they do best. To long they have sailed around like good pirates, only stealing when they needed food. The taste for gold had too long been away and they where getting restless from the hunger. The first mate, a young man by the name of Gregory Adams, decided one day to confront Jack about there frustrations.  
  
"Aye Cap'n" Gregory greeted as he walked into a small yet spacious room filled with books and old parchment. Jack, who was sitting behind his desk, placed his quill down and looked at his first mate.  
  
"What be troublin ya Gregory." Jack asked.  
  
"May I have a word with ya?"  
  
"By all means, take a seat. Ye be wanting some rum?" Jack asked holding a bottle in the air, as he motioned for the chair opposite his own. Gregory shook his head no, sat down and for a few minutes he just starred at Jack. "Well, speak up boy! I haven't got all bloody day."  
  
"Oh! ya..yes sir. Well, you see I've been hearin' the crew talkin and some of them are gettin kinda rowdy if you know what I be sayin." Jack arched an eyebrow and nodded his head for the boy to continue. "Some of the boy's be talkin like you've gone soft or sumtin. Of...of course I know your not Sir. But they be sayin that too long we have sat around doin nuthin. We barely saw a dubloom in the last two years and I be thinkin that if we don't do sumthin soon there's gunna be sum trouble for ya sir."After Gregory finished he took a long deep breath, then he quickly moved back in his seat as if he expected Jack to explode with anger.  
  
Yet Jack just sat there with his face expressionless, then sighed as he put his head in his hands. "I knew this be coming for some time now." He lifted his head up, leaned back in his chair as he lazily put his hands behind his head and his boots upon the desk. "So what ye be thinking we should do about it Gregory."  
  
"We..well cap'n I figure we best be getting sum typ'a gold soon or at least raid a ship or two." Gregory replied softly, almost wearily as if afraid of Jacks disproval.  
  
"Gregory my boy, I be thinkin your right. Here have sum rum to celebrate." Jack poured a glass of the bubbling liquor and shoved it reluctantly into the hands of the young man before him. "Got this straight from france, taste mighty fine if I do be sayin so myself." By now the Captain was filled with a new spirit and was marching around his cabin waving his hands in the air as he thought out loud. "Now all we be needin is some gold and where lad, do you expect we be findin this gold at anyway?"  
  
"I don't know sir. If only we had some type of map or somethin." At that Jack stopped in his tracks. He knew of a map that his father had given him many years ago when he was still a lad. But he knew deep down that it was dangerous to even look at it, let alone use it.  
  
many years ago......  
  
When Jack first received the role of parchment he was told that he was not to open it for any reason what so ever, that it was priceless and yet dangerous all the same. His father trusted him to keep it safe and he would not let him down again. But one day Jack's curiosity took hold and he disobeyed his command. Jack snuck into the office while his father was sleeping soundly and unrolled the parchment onto the shiny black wooden floor. What he seen would forever remain in the depths of his thoughts. It was the most intricate map he had ever laid eyes upon, full of detailed pictures of every place ever discovered. But what caught Jack's eye was a very large golden X upon a small Island in the middle of the Sea. Under the drawling of the island was the words "The Island of Death," "Beware! Do not fall under the spell of temptation, or death awaits thy here.." Jack continued to stare at the X, somehow transfixed upon it's golden lettering. He tried with all his might to remove his eyes from the map, but he could not. Soon the darkness had faded away and dawn was upon them. It was not until he felt the cold grip of his father's hand upon his should that the trance was broken.  
  
Back to the present.....  
  
"Cap'n... Cap'n have you listened to a word I be sayin?"  
  
"Sorry Gregory, was dazed there a bit."  
  
"I think ye be havin enough rum then. Before you go passin out cold like last time." Jack laughed out loud. He knew right then that he had made a good decision to name Gregory first mate. Afraid that he would have a recurrence like what happened with Barbossa, he made sure to pick a boy that was strong minded, yet not so that he would be able to over power Jack.  
  
"Nah, boy, it shant be the rum. You had me thinkin bout our map situation."  
  
"Aye Sir." Gregory said still sitting in the chair.  
  
Jack whose mind was still lingering on that map was having an on going battle with himself. Something in the back of his mind told him to take the map and stop being a coward. But the other side told him that his father was right and the map was dangerous. It would be the death of them all if he where to follow his instinct. Or would it? He then came to a conclusion....  
  
"Aye Gregory me boy! Come here, I have a map I need to be showin ya!" 


End file.
